Nurse
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 3rd – Lightning/Snow – Wounded – 'It was the first time she ever played nurse'


Title: Nurse

Characters: Lightning/Snow

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: It was the first time she ever played nurse

A/N: Prompt for February 3rd – Lightning/Snow – Wounded – 'It was the first time she ever played nurse'

Timeline: FFXIII – Hope's Resident

Word Count: 1, 438

Betaed: No

~~~~Nurse~~~~

Lightning Farron sighed as she stared down at the battered and bruised lump that was Snow Villiers who was currently sleeping on Hope's bed. She shook her head as she picked up the first aid kit. Usually they would heal but Hope was still recovering from being caught in an explosion then facing the Ushumgal Subjugator – twice! The first time had been with Snow but the second time had been by himself thanks to the monster knocking Snow out. Thankfully she and Fang had shown up in time to help save Hope's life and beated back the monster before defeating it.

Hope had shown the way to his house where he explained everything to his father. Fang and Lightning had placed Snow into Hope's bedroom before Fang went out to join Hope in explaining things to his father, leaving Lightning alone with the man. She huffed to herself, Hope has told her everything Snow had said and what he had tried to do just before the explosion happened.

Lightning looked at the bandages she had in her hands before looking at Snow and frowned. It was the first time she ever played nurse and she only hoped that she wouldn't make anything worse. Shaking her head, she set down to get work, cleaning out the wounds and wrapping them up in bandages. It was the best she could do for the time beginning, until Hope was feeling better to heal him or if they found Vanille soon.

Her eyes wandered over his chest, his well defined chest, and she felt a blush crossed her cheeks. She hadn't been with a man since she was 17, her first time had been a nightmare and she had sworn off men and sex. Moving away from Snow, she tried to shake herself free from her emotions and memories. She didn't need to develop a crush on the man her sister is meant to be marrying…if she ever came back.

Snow groaned as he slowly came back to reality and found himself staring up at a ceiling. He frowned confused to where he was, after all, the last thing he remembered was being attacked.

"Wha…" Snow groaned, clutching at his wound as he tried to sit up.

"Don't try it," Lightning's voice cut in and he looked over to see Lightning standing at the window with a look of warning in her eyes. "You hurt yourself really bad. Anymore, and you'll do more damage."

"Huh," Snow slumped back down on the bed, deciding to take orders from his nurse. Lightning crossed the room until she was sitting on the chair that she had pulled out from Hope's desk and crossed her legs. Snow could see that Hope had given her back the knife that he tried to kill him with. The same damn knife Serah had bought her sister for her birthday. How bloody ironic that it would be used in an attempt to kill him.

"You are an idiot," Lightning informed Snow who looked at her.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"You are an idiot," Lightning repeated with a look clearing stating that she thought his brain was badly damaged from the attack he received. Right now, he didn't think she was that far off the mark. "Hope told me what you said, about adults being stupid for fighting." Snow winced. "Honestly, did it ever occur to you that Hope probably had lost someone close to him as he was in the Hanging Edge with us or did your mouth run ahead of your brain?"

"I wasn't thinking," he admitted.

"Damn right you weren't thinking," she snipped, shaking her head, causing her pink hair to caress her shoulders. He found himself staring in awe before he shook himself out of it.

"I'll make up for it," Snow told her. Lightning gave him a long hard look.

"You are still an idiot," she informed him with a shrug. "You and your stupid 'Heroes don't need plans' motto. Did you ever think that heroes do need a plan otherwise they just end up dead with people around them hurt?"

"Don't hold back," Snow told her, stunned by the change. It was like a floodgate had opened and she couldn't stop herself from spilling things.

"People get hurt when they rush into situations they didn't assess. They get a bullet and before they know it, life is over for them. But hey, it doesn't matter. They were a hero, a hero doesn't need a plan," she ranted. "They don't give a second thought to the people that actually care about them and love them. They don't stop to think what will happen to them if something was to happen to their 'heroes'!" Snow was dumbstruck but he was getting the feeling that it was more than just him acting like a hero. Serah never had a problem with him acting like a hero so obviously it rang deeper in Lightning than it did in her little sister.

Lightning stood up from her seat and stormed over to the window to look out of it. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she fought to control her breathing. Snow wanted to say something but he had the feeling that Lightning wasn't finished.

"Did Serah ever tell you how our parents die?" Lightning asked her voice cold as ice.

"No, she said she was too young to remember it," Snow told her, getting the feeling that her rant had something do with her parents.

"Our dad, he was like a hero to us. He was strong, nothing could break him. I never saw him get ill. One day, there was some trouble out on the street and he decided to go and check it out. I begged him not to but he assured me that he would be ok, nothing could hurt him. The moment he stepped out, he was shot, died right in the street. Mom was right behind him; she ran toward him and got shot as well. All because our father just had to be a hero," Lightning finished bitterly. Snow was stunned. Serah never indicated that their parents died in a horrible way like that and he wondered if Serah knew the truth of her parents' death and just buried it deep within her.

"Light…" he started but she turned around to face him.

"Serah cares about you. So don't do something stupid like that again," Lightning informed him and he nodded, wincing internally. He wasn't thinking of Serah…he was thinking of Lightning and how much he wished he could take away her pains. He wanted to find a way to make her feel better. He opened his mouth to say something when Lightning turned to face the door. He looked as well to see Hope standing there, shifting on his feet obviously feeling like he had interrupted something.

"Hey, how did it go with your father?" Lightning ask, her voice warm, shocking Snow as he had never heard her talk like that before.

"He's fine. Upset about mom and he's willing to do whatever it takes to help us," Hope told her before nodding. "I know, I told him that he can't help us or the soldiers will kill him." Lightning gave him a sad smile.

"How are you doing?" she asked and Hope shrugged.

"As well as I can, though I am kinda worried," he murmured the last part.

"Vanille?" asked Lightning, guessing, and Hope nodded.

"I'm really worried about her. I know she's with Sazh but I…" Hope trailed off.

"Don't worry kiddo," Fang came up and ruffled his hair in comfort. "Vanille is a big girl. Trust me; she knows how to take care of herself."

"You sure?" asked Hope, needing the assurance. Fang just winked at him.

"You can bet on it," she assured him. Hope let out a sigh and nodded. If he couldn't trust Fang, and she did know Vanille best, then who could he trust?

"We should leave as soon as possible," Lightning told them and Hope nodded.

"I'll tell my dad," Hope told her before running off into the living room with Fang following him at a more sedated pace. Lightning helped Snow up.

"I promise I'll try and not do anymore stupid things," Snow told her. Lighting just huffed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she informed him before leading him out of the living room, ignoring the warmth that filled her heart over him making the promise. She wouldn't let herself get hurt like that again. And she shouldn't play nurse with him anymore…it lead to her spilling too many secrets.

The End

Er…the whole parent thing, I needed a reason for her to have a problem with the whole 'Heroes don't need a plan' motto.


End file.
